The New Age
The New Age is a story made by 2epicworlds. This is his 6th story. This is also going to be the first ever story made that has a relation to World Wide (universe). WARNING: this video has swearing and violence. Chapter 1 Mariofan: guys 2epicworlds: yes? Mariofan: have you seen endless? Culdee: no Mariofan: he’s been gone for a few hours now Rh: that’s not good Internet problem: maybe we should look for him Meanwhile endless is in someone’s car Endless: you said you would say who you are ???: ok so you know who sunny funny is right? Endless: are you like the third flower to escape your planet? ??? Not that planet but a different one and a different being Endless: then who are you? ???: my name is reygen and i’m The first person to escape my planet. I’m a rabbit an- Endless: wait there are many famous rabbits like bugs bunny, roger rabbit, the rabbit in the twitch stream meme. Reygen: let me finish. I’m a rabbit and I cane from a planet named uleret. In 2016 the leader name bunny mcbunneyman got killed by bugs bunny and created doomsday and only a selected few escaped. I was one of them but I recently found out that so did bugs bunny and he could be out here in this country, in this city, and possibly this street. He is here to hunt all the rabbits down and it’s just only me and him Endless: oh no! We must help you Reygen: we are here Endless: what are we going to do? Reygen: we are going to track down where bugs bunny is They walk into the building When they got in endless saw a sign saying “did you know cop james is currently being impersonated for 2 years and police still have no leads” endless Ignored it. After another hour endless came back home to see Mariofan, shrek, and jeffy were being questioned by police Endless: what’s going on? Cop 5: well he’s here, bye Endless: why couldn’t Brooklyn t guy question you? Brooklyn t guy: because i just got out of jail. I’m a cop again Mariofan: we called the police because you went missing for 5 hours Endless: it’s just a number Shrek: it’s a number grey donkey, I can’t take a crap for that long Jeffy: you went skidaddle the fuck outta here 5 hours ago Endless: I didn’t just skidaddle the fuck outta here I also met a rabbit who escaped there planet and bugs bunny is after him Mariofan: bullshit! He is probably a sunny funny clone Endless: well I believe him and your missing out Endless leaves Mariofan: Missing out my ass! Endless: what was that? Mariofan: nothing Endless: yeah that’s what I thought chapter 2, the next day shrek, goodman, and Mariofan try to find out more about cop james goodman: Who the fuck is cop James he sounds like a dick mariofan: he is a cop who died on january 1st 2000 at 1200 am 20 seconds in the new century shrek: yes fan donkey is right rich donkey goodman: who is yule? mariofan: he almost killed me and all the others users goodman: why is he on the newspaper today mariofan: what? He is in prison the front Page says “yule escapes prison. Police are has started there search“ shrek: asshole donkey has escape? mariofan: yep. This is not good goodman: do you think they have a connection mariofan: it looks like it mariofan talks to endless mariofan: yule might be coming for you endless: maybe or even junebug mariofan: but you guys look so similar he might mistake you for junebug endless: he just needs to look for the bug on his head mariofan: true but he is coming for us all endless: I don’t know what to do mariofan: me nether mariofan leaves and makes an announcement mariofan: everyone, today a few of us are going to track not only yule but I have decided that we need to track bugs bunny, he is after another rabbit named reygen 2epicworlds: who is going? mariofan: Joseph, toad, and dragon dragon: this is fine Joseph: yes something Interesting is happing toad: wow i’m Involved in something chapter 3. Dragon, toad, and Joseph get in the car and drive. Dragon was drive while toad and Joseph were tracking yule and bugs bunny. toad: yule is a weird looking building joseph: bugs bunny is in one too dragon: that’s weird Then when dragon was driving he saw yule yule: come here bitch yule attacks the car toad, Joseph, and dragon: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH Dragon: toad is yule right in front of us on the tracker? toad: no, he is still in the building dragon: there must be a problem in there, we must go in joseph: ok but after we chase off yule yule was running after the car. After 10 minutes he gave up. toad: he is gone dragon: ok lets go dragon drives to the building and parks the car dragon: we are here Dragon, toad, and Joseph go inside. It was old and dark with no lights toad: this place is creepy joseph: yeah i’m Out of here joseph try’s to open the door joseph: the door is stuck dude dragon: oh shit the next morning 2epicworlds was sleeping when Mariofan tiptoed in with an air horn. And used it. 2epicworlds: OW FUCK mariofan: rise and shine! 2epicworlds: are you another Mariofan troll? mariofan: no it’s me this time 2epicworlds: what do you want? mariofan: I came to quietly- 2epicworlds: so much for that mariofan: I came to wake you up because toad, joseph, and dragon have been missing all day and morning 2epicworlds: there must be a big problem mariofan: i’m Going to call the police 2epicworlds: no use if cop 5 is on duty mariofan: true i’m Going to send myself. Are you going to come mariofan reaches his hand out hoping for 2epicworlds to help 2epicworlds: no way! mariofan: why not these are your friends 2epicworlds: why would I risk being kidnapped I have so much too live for. mariofan: fine I will get someone who does care, endless Mariofan goes to endless endless: of course bugs bunny is there and he wants reygen dead. chapter 4. endless and mariofan look for dragon, Joseph, and toad endless: ok, it should be right here mariofan: that is some weird ass doors mariofan and endless go inside endless: it looks like it’s this way but some runs at them mariofan: GET THE DOOR ENDLES!!! endless try’s to open the door but it’s stuck mariofan: BREAK THE DOOR OPEN!!! endless breaks the door open. Him and Marian get out and the person stays in the building endless: oh shit that was close endless and mariofan noticed the car but dragon had the keys so they walked back home. Mariofan: HELLO? ME AND ENDLESS ARE BACK! there is no answer endless: GUYS! there is still no answer endless: do you think anyone is here? mariofan: there should be at least someone they check each room but there was no one endless: where are they at? mariofan: I don’t know then mariofan sees a note. Mariofan knew potato rote it because he recognize his printing help mariofan or endless we are under attack and this person has our weapons quick he is coming towards me mariofan: oh no they got kidnapped. 2epicworlds thought he would if he came with me endless: well he thought wrong mariofan: we need to look for them. Look for clues in the backyard while I look for them in the front endless: ok endless went in the back endless: hmmm let’s see here.... endless sees shoe that belongs to Arthurfistmeme endless: arthurfistmeme May be globally blocked for a week but not in time to be kidnapped then someone walks up from behind endless: hey mariofan, I found a clue. It looks like a shoe from arth- endless turns around and sees the person from before and hits endless with a baseball bat. Everything goes dark. chapter 5. it has been a long time so long that the sun has set no one in all of fandom knows what is happening to the sml wiki. Endless wakes up his head hurt after being hit by a baseball bat. He saw everyone like shrek, 2epicworlds, potato, Mariofan, not only that but dragon, Joseph, and toad are here but what caught his eye is that reygen wasn’t Here but bugs bunny wasn’t here and no sign of yule. Endless goes up to Mariofan in a tube like cage endless: Mariofan let’s get everyone out....Mariofan? then endless realized Mariofan had wires all over him and so did everyone else. He found where they came from and it was in a machine with a lever pointing towards the “body control” level. There are three Settings the lowest level being nothing. Then the second being electric shock and this level being body control endless: man if only I knew what the body control level means trikkiboy: endless endless: Trikkiboy? I thought you died a while ago trikkiboy: it is my spirit here to tell you about the body control. If anyone is connected to this level they will be unable to move or talk or do anything. You must save them endless: I will do my best trikkiboy’s Spirt leaves endless goes for the lever to move it to nothing level but it requires a key. He makes a big risk and looks for the key in the hallway endless: got to find a key then endless hears someone coming from the hallway. endless hides in the plant. The person walks into the room endless was in. ???: aw fuck I forgot to put endless in his little home the person walks into another room and endless hears yule in the room yule: LET THEM GO! ???: I can’t do that. Time to see some red then endless hears someone being hit by a book endless starts to sweat when he hears something ???: knock knock. endless endless looks over and sees someone endless: AAAAAAAAHHHHH Chapter 6. endless gets caught ???: thought you could escape? Endless: i’m Not letting you kill reygen ???: reygen? Endless you thought wrong. I would never kill reygen endless: what!? Then who are you? ???: minions! Look away the minions look away then the person takes off a mask under him mariofan: you will be safe and so will reygen endless: how did you do this? mariofan: can’t answer now. mariofan puts on the mask again mariofan: ok minions put endless back where he belongs the minions put endless back where he woke up. He noticed that mariofan isn’t in the tube with wires the minions looked at it but never said anything about it. then mariofan and the minions went over to another room after handcuffing endless’ arms and legs. Mariofan takes off his mask but then takes off another mask being bugs bunny this whole time. In this room mariofan and Yule were in bugs bunny: eeeeehh what’s up slaves bugs bunny grabs a carrot from his pocket and starts eating it Yule: why are you doing this? bugs bunny: you should know that I have being hunting you for a long time. And theses pesky teenagers lead by this guy tried to help you yule: I thought you were after reygen bugs bunny: less talking more killing chapter 7. bugs bunny is about to kill yule bugs bunny: eeeeeeehhhh minions bring Mariofan to the other room the minions put Mariofan in the other Room next to yule endless sees Mariofan being dragged to the next room the minions go back to bugs bunny and once then endless goes in the same room as mar endless: Mariofan? Why aren’t you in the bugs bunny outfit? mariofan: what? I was never in it. it’s bugs bunny endless: oh no mariofan: and there going to kill yule endless: oh well he tried to kill us anyway there is no point saving him mariofan: I don’t know today he seemed different bugs bunny is getting ready to kill yule bugs bunny: any last words doc? yule: you will never win in this James. Never. bugs bunny: minions time to kill roy ???: not so fast! endless and mariofan we’re talking about who should be the new admin on this wiki when they heard someone in the other room kicking the holy snot out of bugs bunny and his minions endless: hello? mariofan opens the door and out comes arthurfistmeme arthurfistmeme: hi endless: arthurfistmeme did you do that? arthurfistmeme: mmmmhhhhhmmmmmm mariofan: and how did you get out of your tube? arthurfistmeme: it’s called you only had one job. One of the minions forgot to connect a wire to my arm. I had to really reach for the emergency button that for some reason is on every tube I only took a few minutes but I couldn’t find anyone for an hour. endless: wow chapter 8. Mariofan: ok lets get yule out of there mariofan and arthurfistmeme look for him arthurfistmeme: where is he endless is still in the other room ???: endless endless: reygen? reygen: yes, i’ve been wanting to tell you this reygen takes off his ears, teeth, and tail reygen: i’m Actually yule endless: what? yule: I have been kidnapped ever since we started to search for Danzxvfan and i’ve Been here. endless: by who yule: bugs bunny also know as cop james endless: what happened to him? yule: he faked his death to become a serial killer but I got in the way and he kidnapped me, I went In disguise as a rabbit but he found out and became bugs bunny. endless: oh my god mariofan overheard the explanation mariofan: i heard everything arthurfistmeme arthurfisememe: me too. I will go free the rest mariofan: ok Mariofan enters the room with endless and yule mariofan: you weren’t bad after all yule: I never was. By the way did you find Danzxvfan mariofan: yes but it was not worth it. He didn’t want to be found yule: that sucks then bugs bunny slams the cage shut bugs bunny: hahahahaha endless: oh no cop James cop james: you are about to die! chapter 9. mariofan: we need to find a way out. endless: but how can we- they blank out November 14th 2019 endless wakes up from a coma endless: what happened? he Looks around and sees no one. He decided to leave the hospital bed even thought he shouldn’t endless: where is mariofan? Then endless sees mariofan, then dragon, 2epicworlds, Joseph, shrek, and everyone else endless: guys? Your back! mariofan: yes, but lots has changed endless: why are mining mariofan: for materials and give it to master endless: who is master? 2epicworlds: cop james mariofan: we are being used for mining and is the reason why everyone is back. Oh arthurfistmeme and potato‘s Names were changed to kool and nobodycarez kool: because they “weren’t cool“ and ”they weren’t good names” mariofan: try to get us out of here master doesn’t know that your out your coma endless: ok mariofan: and one more thing get a sock endless: oh ok endless gets his sock and tries to find a way to defeat cop James endless: how could I free my friends? I could look at the new law book over on the shelf endless reads for hours endless: ok I think I got it endless goes back to his friends bowser: what are you doing here? endless: AAAAAAAHHHH WHAT ARE YOU? bowser: oh me it’s my new makeover master gave me junior, Cody, and Joseph: we got it too! endless: oh no 2epicworlds whispers to endless: they look like shit endless: anyways I need you guys to come with me agonzo: but why endless: I can’t tell just come cop James: i’m going to stop you right there chapter 10, The last chapter. Cop James: you’re coming with me endless endless: you can’t tell me what to do asshole everyone: *gasp cop James: how dare you say that to the great, wonderful, and handsome, cop James endless: you’re not handsome at all you look like 2epicworlds’ drawing 2epicworlds: hey cop James grabs endless and drags him endless: let me go cop james: no cop James throws endless in a cage cop James I will leave you in here. And if you want the key then kill me. cop james leaves endless: well I tried but now it’s over then culdee and agonzo find endless culdee: we’re here to get you out endless: where is everyone else? agonzo: we have everyone still working so nothing will seem suspicious culdee: except for 2epicworlds. He will be trying to defeat cop James endless: did you get the key? agonzo: what key? I’m going to dig you out 5 minutes later culdee: I’ll do it agonzo 3 minutes later culdee: there we go endless gets out endless: thanks guys agonzo: you’re welcome culdee: I wonder if 2epicworlds has found cop james 2epicworlds finds cop james 2epicworlds: why hello there cop James: what the fuck? Why aren’t you working on the potato farm? Don’t make me force nobodycarez to eat them 2epicworlds: I came here to beat you up bitch cop James: ha fat chance I’m amazing at beating people 2epicworlds: prepare for a beating of a lifetime......but first a word from this story’s sponsor, raid shadow legends. Fight with your favorite characters and best of al- cop James: no make it stop! then cop James jumps off his tower 2epicworlds goes back to the potato farm 2epicworlds: I did it everyone: yay! mariofan: let’s go home! rh: yes! rh looks down where cop James jumped off but rh couldn’t see him down there Everyone goes back home internet problem: nicely done 2epicworlds for saving us 2epicworlds: no, thank endless. He got us out of this ever since the start rh: by the way where is yule endless: he went to his house shrek: that great but I have to take a huge shit mariofan: alright everyone let’s all rest after everything that happened okool: good idea! everyone rests until someone burts threw the door rosalina: HEY EVERYONE! WHAT DID I MISS? 2epicworlds: oh nothing.............mabye 1 hour later culdee: well I guess we should get some sleep mariofan: yes...yes you should........hahaha rh: what’s so funny? mariofan: oh nothing........hehe.....hahaha......hahahahahahahaha....hahaha....hehe.....ha new story coming some time from now or at longest 2453 Category:2epicworlds Story’s Category:From 2019 Category:2epicworlds Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Reygen Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Cop 5 Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Worlde Wide Related Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:TheSuperAlmightyDragon Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Yule Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Cop James Episodes Category:OKool1470 Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes